


The Boy

by Luna_Chime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: A simple poem about Soul.





	

Once there was a boy with hair as white as snow

With teeth as sharp as the talons of a crow

His bright ruby eyes were shadowed by the pains of old

Disgraced and unloved he grew cold

Then a girl came along with eyes of emerald

Who uncovered a new world

Filled with hope he traveled forth

Bearing the burden of the truth

Accompanied by a girl whose courage knew no bounds

Unprepared for what he found

He could never have imagined the trials they faced

But together they raced

Toward their destinies where everything becomes unclear

Yet he knew it would be theirs forever to bear


End file.
